


You and I

by VulpixSinistre



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, a plethora of non-betrayal AUs, again I'm sorry, apologies in advance, i call them... Marilliam, some will be friendship some will be like dating I guess, they are my two favorites and I want them to hang out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpixSinistre/pseuds/VulpixSinistre
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, basically all of them in some sort of AU. Mostly silly, some serious.
Relationships: Contessa Maria Sinistre & Professor Pike, Contessa Maria Sinistre/Professor Pike
Comments: 53
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. Come over here and make me

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise stated, drabble prompts will be from @alwayskaysonova ‘s lists on tumblr. I’m going to stick to 100 words each this time!! Even if I reeeaaally want to keep going!!
> 
> Prompts will be the chapter titles

“This is _awful_!” The Contessa scoffed in alarm as she surveyed her coworker’s cluttered and chaotic quarters. “How on earth do you ever find anything in this trash heap?”

“I have a place for everything,” the Professor shrugged.

Annoyingly, she began to lecture him that he should really clean up. 

“Come over here and make me!” he finally snapped. A dangerous expression took over her face and she crossed her arms and slowly made her way over to him. He watched nervously until they stood practically nose to nose. 

“I could if I wanted to.”

“No need. I’ll start now.”


	2. 11. Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!

The Professor laughed with an almost childlike joy as the snowfall grew heavier and swirled all around them. 

“Isn’t it wonderful? I can’t remember the last time I saw snow.”

The Contessa made a noncommittal noise. The heels of her boots clicked against the sidewalk and she tightened her scarf. 

“We can spare a moment to enjoy it.”

“I’d rather not. Hurry up.” She glanced over her shoulder to see him scooping up handfuls of snow. “Come on, stop that. I’m freezing and - oh, don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddam-“ A snowball to the face cut off her protests.


	3. 13. Kiss me

The target of their surveillance operation, a GLOVE member suspected of double crossing, was rapidly approaching down the sidewalk where the Professor and Contessa stood out in the open. If the target recognized them, their cover would be blown. 

“Kiss me,” he blurted out. 

_“What?”_

“Nobody wants to stare at people kissing on the side of the street, it’s the perfect way to hide in plain sight!”

She stared at him incredulously, then unfolded a large map from her bag and held it in front of them. The target passed by without a second glance. 

“Er, yes. That works too.”


	4. 21. We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?

Rumbles of thunder echoed distantly, momentarily drowning out the patter of rain on the umbrella the two villains shared. Each had one hand wrapped around it, although the Professor stretched out and reached his other hand up to the sky. 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Maria asked, amused. 

“It’s important to enjoy the little things in life.” Mischievously, he flicked the water off his hand into her face. She sputtered indignantly, trying to hold back a smile, and bumped him with her hips to knock him into the rain.


	5. 76. I need you to pretend we're dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's so dumb I love it

The Professor rushed the Contessa into his office and slammed the door as quickly as he could. 

“I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

“No. Wait, why?”

“Because…” He grimaced and looked away, realizing how foolish it sounded. “Nathaniel is coming and I want to show him up. He’s always been more… popular, I suppose.”

“My god.” She rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Can’t you ask Tabitha?”

“She’s a _cat_.”

“Francisco, then?”

“He’s far too young for me.”

“So you’re calling me old?”

  
“Yes. Well, NO! I mean, you see, you’re old _er_ …” he trailed off weakly. “That’s a no, then?”


	6. 131. When we get arrested for doing this I fully intend to turn on you. Just, you know, a heads up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen friends AU

William kept glancing nervously over his shoulder, twitching at every sudden sound. 

“When we get arrested for doing this I fully intend to turn on you.” He heard what might have been a car engine and flattened himself against the wall in the shadows. “Just, you know, a heads up.”

“Oh, quiet.” Maria concentrated on picking the lock, a skill she wasn’t exactly proficient in. Her high ponytail bounced around while she yanked the tool back and forth around the lock. “We’ll be in and out before your mother even knows you’re gone.”

“Why’d I listen to you?” he groaned.


	7. 103. Does this happen to you a lot? Because ‘not again’ isn’t the response I’d expect from someone I just found unconscious in my garden.

“Not again….”

Maria, mouth agape and arms full of gardening tools, stared at the strange man lying face down in the backyard of her new house. 

“Does this happen to you a lot?” she cautiously asked. “Because ‘not again’ isn’t the response I’d expect from someone I just found unconscious in my garden.”

The man sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a groan. “Unfortunately, yes.” He gave no explanation, although she wasn’t sure she actually wanted to hear one. 

“Oh, and welcome to the neighborhood.” He stuck out his hand for her to shake. “I’m William.”


	8. 108. I don’t think I can forgive you for this.

“I don’t think I can forgive you for this.” The Professor rested his head in his hands, tone solemn. “After everything we’ve been through? This is really the choice you want to make?”

The Contessa sighed. “I’m sorry, but it has to be this way.”

“It doesn’t!” he pleaded. “There are other options. If you’d only reconsider-“

She shook her head. “No. I’ve decided. This ends here.”

“Please, don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” she said again with a sad smile. “E-4.”

He pounded a fist on the table and swore. “You sunk my battleship! I haven’t won a single game all night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I played Battleship... I didn’t like how it was redesigned. The version I had as a kid was better


	9. 28. Marry me?

“So. What now?” she asked, sinking onto the couch next to him. 

He hummed thoughtfully. “Marry me?”

She rested her head on his shoulder and thought about it for a moment. “I’ve been married before. I don’t think it’s something I would like to do again.”

“I’ve never been married. Never had the time.”

“It isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Hmm.” The fireplace crackled; the light bouncing their shadows up and down the walls. “So. What now?” he repeated. 

She reached over and entwined her fingers through his. He squeezed back. 

“I’m fine with this.”

“I am too.”


	10. 35. You heard me. Take. It. Off.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off!” The Contessa lunged forward on the last word and swiped at the Professor. He dodged out of the way and readjusted her monocle that he’d perched on his left eye. 

“I don’t know, I think I look rather dashing, wouldn’t you say?” He struck a magnificent pose while she continued growling. 

She grabbed at him again. “Give it back!” A sidestep, and he bolted behind the table for protection. “Fine. Let’s see how you like it.”

Roughly she snatched up his glasses and put them on, instantly staggering backwards. “Good god, are you blind?”


	11. 112. Err... you can let go of my hand now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine them doing a “pretend to be married” undercover thing,,, comedy gold

“Nice to meet you! Goodbye!” Pike waved a little too enthusiastically, his other hand gripping the Contessa’s tightly. He pulled her away, practically jogging down the sidewalk. 

“That was terrible,” she hissed. “You’re a dreadful liar.”

“Well, we should’ve agreed on a more detailed cover story beforehand!”

“You said our names were Theodore and Marina.”

“It’s my middle name. And I didn’t know yours so I panicked.”

His nervous chatter continued until they were well out of sight. 

“Err… you can let go of my hand now…”

“Hmm? Oh! Sorry!” He dropped her hand quickly, his cheeks blushing slightly pink. 


	12. 133. Are you... are you trying to flirt with me?

“Come here often?” 

“To the secret school in a volcano on an island, where I work? Yes.” Maria tapped at the Blackbox screen. 

Professor Pike fidgeted with his hands, unable to look at her for too long. “Well yes, but, ah, it must have been inconvenient to come here from heaven. Wait, no… hurt, it must’ve hurt. When you fell. From… heaven. Yes.”

She paused. Setting down the Blackbox, she made eye contact with him for the first time since the conversation began. “Are you… are you trying to flirt with me?”

“I think so. If that’s alright.”

“...Carry on.”


	13. 53. Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am for ice cream?!

Tired, yet unable to sleep, Maria sat in her kitchen, hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea. A cool breeze blew through the open window.  


Peaceful, relaxing. Quiet. 

“HELLO!”

She screamed and bolted up, tea sloshing onto the table. William, her strange next door neighbor, half-leaned through the kitchen window with a grin. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you! I noticed you were awake, and wondered if you’d want to have some ice cream with me?”

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am for ice cream?!”

“Is it 4? I thought it was 2.”

“How would that make it better?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: just realized it should be “to go for ice cream.” Ehh whatever


	14. 162. Next time I’m seducing the target and you can defuse the bomb

The Contessa tossed her head back and laughed loudly. She rested her hand on the host’s upper arm for a brief moment, showering him with compliments. The distraction was going perfectly: she was charming, he was enraptured, nobody at the gala knew they were potentially in danger. 

A sudden explosion burst out of nowhere, shattering a few windows, thankfully harming no one. The guests panicked and fled through the main entrance; she pretended to follow, then made her way to the rendezvous point. 

Pike waited, disheveled and annoyed. “Next time I’m seducing the target and you can defuse the bomb.”


	15. 127. Shoot now, panic later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think she’d be pretty good at field work. The Professor however... not quite

The gun felt foreign in Pike’s hand; he had built weapons, but never been in a situation where he’d needed to use one. He was a man of science, not action. 

It was so much smaller than a Sleeper. And deadlier. The finality of it was what weighed on him the most. 

Shots interrupted his thoughts, burying into the wall past his head. He ducked, but couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. 

He didn’t have to. Return fire flew by and silenced the target. Maria stood before him, apparently comfortable with a weapon. 

“Shoot now, panic later!” she commanded.


	16. 38. You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

Maria slowly blinked her eyes open to find herself in an infirmary bed. Groaning, she rubbed her aching head. 

“Glad to see you’re finally awake!” Pike called, strolling over to check her condition. 

“What happened?”

“You fainted.” Carefully, he reached for her wrist to check her pulse. “Right into my arms, actually.”

It was coming back to her: hours of interrogating an ex-GLOVE member had taken its toll. Her unusual persuasive ability could be both mentally and physically draining; clearly she’d overexerted herself. 

“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“Shut up.”


	17. 62. It’s only one night, we'll just share the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates...

“I cannot believe there was only one room left.”

“It’s only one night.” Professor Pike shrugged and set his suitcase off to the side. “We’ll just share the bed.”

The Contessa grimaced at the thought, but reluctantly agreed. “Only if I get the left side.”

* * *

“You are such a restless sleeper,” she complained the next morning while slipping bobby pins into her hair. “You moved so much, I barely got any rest.”

He tied up his bow tie with a snort. “You definitely did, I know because your snoring kept me awake!” 

  
“How _dare_ you imply that I snore!”


	18. 45. Tell me a secret

“Come on, tell me a secret.” Pike raised his coffee mug to his mouth and grinned. “I bet you’ve got some good ones.”

The Contessa thought for a moment and decided she could trust him. “I have a granddaughter.”

He spit some coffee onto the table and managed to choke the rest back. “What?! Does she go here?” he asked through coughs. 

“No.” She slid a napkin over. “She’s at my family’s home back in Italy. When I leave sometimes, that’s where I go, to visit her.”

“Well.” He processed this, swirling his cup around. “That  _ is _ a good secret.”


	19. 164. Kiss me or kill me. It’s your choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said these would be non-betrayal and friendshippy, but this prompt sounded too cool to skip. I imagine this in a book 3 timeline

“How could you do this?” Pike’s voice quivered in anger. “We trusted you, Maria…  _ I  _ trusted you.”

A brief, harsh laugh. “Your mistake. I’m out to do what’s best for me, and that’s it.” She came closer, caressed his cheek. He recoiled and almost didn’t notice her other hand slipping a gun into his. “Kiss me or kill me. It’s your choice.”

He felt himself shaking. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward to meet her lips. He pressed the gun firmly to the side of her head. 

He felt her smile; she thought he wouldn’t do it. 

She was right.


	20. 19. The paint’s supposed to go where?

“The paint’s supposed to go  _ where _ ?”

“The ceiling!” The Contessa gestured upwards with the roller brush. 

Professor Pike looked up, still unconvinced. “What is the point of painting the ceiling?”

“It accents the wall colors. Have you no sense of aesthetic?”

“Seems unnecessary to me. And why gray? Besides that it matches your eyes.”

She glanced over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him jokingly. “You noticed?”

“Oh- uh- I mean-“ he stuttered and turned his back to her, pretending to be very interested in an array of variously sized paint brushes. 

“William?”

“Erm, yes?”

“Less talking, more painting.”

  
  



	21. 61. I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an AU I’ve ever had before but, again, the prompt was too good!   
> Some kind of young adult friends/flirty AU

“I don’t understand.”

William grabbed her hand and held it in both of his, staring deeply, desperately, in her eyes. “What I’m saying is, I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

Maria finally understood. The confusion in her face was quickly replaced by sadness. “I… I can’t do that, Will. I have to go through with this.”

“But-“

“I’m sorry.” She pulled her hand away as if it burned to touch him. Her voluminous dress and veil swirled like mist around her when she spun abruptly towards the door. “I’m… truly sorry.”


	22. 30. It’s not what it looks like...

Genuine (non-evil) laughter wasn’t something the guard patrolling the science labs was used to hearing at HIVE. 

Although the last thing he expected to find, as the lab doors slid open, was the Professor with lipstick marks on his cheek and the Contessa reapplying a suspiciously similar color to her mouth. All three stared at each other for a long moment. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Pike shouted. 

“ _Forget what you just saw. Now sleep,_ ” she commanded, whispers threaded through her voice. 

The guard collapsed to the floor. 

“Yes,” Pike nodded, “that was a better way to handle it.”


	23. 70. You’re so beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang I wanted to do more with this but that’s 100 words

“Almost ready!” The Contessa called out from the bathroom. In order to sneak into the party unrecognized, she had to make a few adjustments to her outfit. Her dress was a rich shade of purple, instead of her usual black, and fitted almost to the knees before flaring out. Matching lipstick, a touch of eye makeup. Hair down, loose, and slightly curled. 

Once finished, she stepped out and began explaining the plan one last time while concealing her weapon and Blackbox in her purse. When Pike wouldn’t answer her questions, she turned, annoyed, to see him staring. 

“You’re so beautiful.”


	24. 37. Wanna dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Has been picturing a dancing scenario) (sees this prompt) (attempts to condense the whole thing into 100 words)

Pike placed the needle on the record - one of the only old fashioned technologies he preferred - and the song creaked to a start. He turned back to where the Contessa sat morosely and extended a hand out to her. A silent invitation: would you like to dance?

She appeared unimpressed, but seeing his small, kind smile, she gently placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet swiftly and elegantly and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Her other hand gripped his shoulder. 

Slow, then faster. A twirl, a dip. Soft laughter, foreheads rested together. Briefly, peace. 


	25. 49. Well this is awkward...

The Contessa marched through the hallways of HIVE that morning, her imposing figure sending students scurrying out of her way. She rounded a corner and noticed the Professor falling into step beside her. 

“Well, this is awkward,” he said rather seriously, hands clasped behind his back. 

Unsure if she wanted to entertain whatever foolishness would ensue, she simply answered, “Hmm?”

“One of us will have to change. Really, it’s embarrassing.” His stoic expression cracked into a smile as he puffed out his chest, prominently displaying his royal blue polka-dotted bow tie - that perfectly matched her shirt. 

“Oh my,” she chuckled. 


	26. 109. I’d probably conquer the world for you if you asked me to

“I confiscated a note a student tried to pass in class today,” she had told him conversationally over dinner. “It turned out to be a love letter. Can you believe that? In the middle of class.”

The Contessa forgot she’d even mentioned it, until three days later. 

Pike barged into the classroom mid-lecture. She glared at him, demanding to know why. 

“Sorry, urgent message. Couldn’t wait.” He passed her a slip of paper, waved to the students, and left. 

  
  


_ I’d conquer the world for you if you asked me to. _

She continued teaching, facing the blackboard, to hide her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s the kind of person to draw little hearts on notes too, I bet


	27. 142. I only set it on fire a little bit. In my defense, I didn’t think it would be that flammable

“It’s okay! It’s all under control!” Professor Pike stumbled over towards the fire extinguisher, tripped, grabbed it and rushed back. He pressed the handle down and the extinguisher sputtered weakly. 

“Hold on. Still fine.” He shook it around and tried again. This time it worked, and he aimed it at the burning lab station. 

With the fire out, he became defensive. “I only set it on fire a LITTLE bit! In my defense, I didn’t think it would be  _ that _ flammable.”

The Contessa, who had been watching silently off to the side the whole time, shrugged. “I didn’t say anything.”


	28. 75. I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?

“I’m going for a swim,” William announced. “Want to join me?”

“Not particularly.”

Maria walked along the shoreline, letting the waves brush against the bottom of her skirt. She watched him splash around and toss handfuls of water in the air. 

The sand by her feet wiggled as a creature poked its head to the surface. “Look, a crab!” she yelled. “Come hear, look at this!”

“I don’t study marine animals, you know. That’s not the kind of scientist I am.”

“What, so you aren’t interested in crabs?”

“I’m interested in you, aren’t I? ...Wait, I was only joking, stop!”


	29. 78. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you

The realization of what she was doing hit her full force, snapping her back to reality. She bolted backwards with a gasp. 

“I’m sorry!” The Contessa exclaimed, embarrassed. “I- I shouldn’t have... kissed you.”

Professor Pike blinked a few times, clearly shocked by what had just happened. She continued apologizing with increasing discomfort, partly due to his lack of reaction. 

With lightning speed he reached for her shoulders and pulled her forward once more, connecting their lips for the second time. Now, when they at last pulled back, it was her turn to be surprised. 

“Don’t apologize,” he said firmly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah


	30. 106. I could steal them for you. I could also get them through legitimate means. Which would impress you more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More teen friends AU

“I’m so close! These are the only things I still need.” William frowned at his list of materials for an experiment and kicked a rock down the sidewalk. “They’re so hard to come across, though. I don’t know how to do it.”

Maria, who had joined him on his walk home and had been listening to his complaints for at least twenty minutes, finally snatched the list from his hands and scanned it over. “I could steal them for you. I could also get them through legitimate means.” She shot him a smile. “Which would impress you more?”

“Surprise me.”


	31. 10. Teach me how to play?

“What’re you up to?” 

“Planning my next move in my chess game with Nathaniel. I think I’ve got him this time!” Pike motioned victoriously with his pen and gave a triumphant laugh. 

Maria rested her chin on his shoulder and watched him scribble out the rest of his letter to his old friend. It had been many, many years since she’d last played chess, and even then she hadn’t quite known how. “Teach me how to play?”

“Of course!” He signed his name with a flourish, then began the search for his chessboard. “I must warn you, I’m very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as you think lol


	32. 42. I swear it was an accident

The Contessa watched her Blackbox’s screen flicker to show a familiar, frantic face. Before she could say hello, Pike insistently cut in. 

“I swear it was an accident!” 

“What was?”

“The- wait, you don’t know? ...Why did you call then?”

“I wanted to ask if you would come have coffee with me. But now I’m curious about whatever you’re referring to.”

“Oh! Well, never mind what I said before. I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”

“What did you do? Tell me what you did.”

“It’s nothing.” A crash and people yelling sounded through from behind him. “It’s almost nothing.”


	33. 98. I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really starting to like this regular people/neighbors AU

William sat on the cold concrete, knees to his chest, sighing sadly. “I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.” His gaze drifted upwards, pleadingly. “I thought we had something special. I don’t want to force you to choose, but…”

“You’re a fool, you know that, don’t you?” Maria, seated over on her patio, rolled her eyes. She patted the stray cat that he had been talking to once more on the head, then gave it a gentle push towards him. “Sorry I fed it. Go ahead, take it back.”

The cat ran to him, happily meowing.


	34. 195. We're going to have to jump

The Shroud plummeted towards the ocean. Professor Pike’s last few efforts at the control panel were futile. 

“We’re going to have to jump.” He wretched the door open, wind streaming into the cabin. 

The Contessa moved to stand next to him. “Do you know how to swim?”

“I know how to not drown.”

They watched the ocean zoom closer and closer, waiting for the perfect moment. Hitting water from too far up was like crashing into concrete. Staying in the Shroud and getting caught in the crash wouldn’t be much better. 

They clasped each other’s hands. “Three… two… one… Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s what I always say. I forgot how to properly do all those official swimming strokes but like, I know how to Not drown. Been so long since I went swimming... would be nice to feel like a mermaid again


	35. Misc prompt- road trip radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m out here putting characters in the car while giving no information on where they’re going or what they’re doing
> 
> This isn’t on the prompt list, I just thought about it one day

Professor Pike’s first move upon settling into the driver’s seat was to change the radio station. Only then did he buckle in and begin adjusting the seat and mirrors, while the Contessa watched, disgruntled, next to him. 

“Really? It’s June.”

“It’s  _ my _ turn to drive, I get to pick the music,” he explained. “You can put your Frank Sinatra CD back in when we switch again.”

“But-“

“That’s the rules. We agreed!” 

“Ugh. Fine.”

He turned up the volume on the 24/7, year round Christmas music station and whistled off key as he drove, ignoring his passenger’s sour face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He just seems like the kind of person to listen to Christmas music regardless of what month it is hahaha


	36. 92. What do you want me to say?

The office building was quiet, the inhabitants unaware of the intruders creeping inside. Pike peered around the corner and, upon noticing an armed guard on patrol, swung back around and pressed himself tightly against the wall. 

“Someone’s there,” he whispered to the Contessa. “Go talk to him.”

“ _ Talk _ to him?” 

“Yes. You know.” He gestured vaguely with his hands and wiggled his fingers, as if somehow to signify her persuasive abilities. 

“Oh, of course,” she answered sarcastically, “And what do you want me to say?”

“Tell him… he’s late for a meeting.”

“You don’t understand what I do, do you?”


	37. 110. The arrow is supposed to go in the target! Not you!

“You know,” the Contessa began, leaning in the doorway of the infirmary with her arms crossed and stifling a grin, “the arrow is supposed to go in the target. Not you.”

The Professor snorted from his seat on the examination table. “I’ve already heard enough from the Colonel, thank you very much, I don’t need you teasing me too.” He winced as the doctor dabbed something onto the gash on his upper arm. 

“I take it you won’t be pursuing a hobby in archery anytime soon?”

“They say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. Looks like they’re right.”


	38. 52. Can I kiss you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! 🎉

“Almost time!” Pike increased the volume on the computer, set to live video, with his usual spacey excitement. 

Champagne flutes refilled, Maria took her seat at his side and passed him a glass. He began the countdown at ten, she joined at three. 

Their glasses clinked in a toast. He took only a brief sip, stopping to twirl the stem between his fingers while watching her watch the fireworks on the monitor. 

“Can I kiss you?”

She nearly jumped at the question, eyes wide in surprise. “What?”

“A New Year’s tradition, isn’t it?”

“...So it is,” she answered, scooting closer. 


	39. Paper Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #10 from the January prompt list from @creatuvepromptsforwriting on tumblr

Professor Pike made one final, precise fold in the sheet of paper and proudly held the resulting plane up to the light to admire it. 

“Ready?” 

After a few more sounds of rustling, the Contessa turned around to reveal her own paper plane, crinkled and bent at the tip. She nodded. 

Pike positioned himself carefully, back straight and expression more serious than usual. With a quick flick of the wrist, the plane soared down the full length of the hallway. 

She followed with a swift toss; her plane looping up, only to fall a few feet in front of them. 


	40. 43 YOU DID WHAT?!

Lately, Francisco suspected that the relationship between two of his coworkers had evolved beyond mere professionalism. He stared the Contessa down across the table, daring himself to ask, when her Blackbox buzzed. 

“It’s Wi- it’s the Professor,” she said - was she smiling, or was Francisco imagining it? When she excused herself to the other side of the room to answer the call, he leaned forward to eavesdrop. Surely she’d act more pleasant. 

“YOU DID WHAT?” She screeched, scolded, and scowled into the Blackbox, continuing her tirade as she stormed out of the room. 

The Colonel shrugged. “I must’ve been wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note I left myself to remember what I wanted to write for this one said “Fran thinks smth going on bw them but she yells at him on the phone so he goes hmm maybe not”


	41. 44 If you die, I’m gonna kill you

Maria grabbed Pike by the sleeve of his lab coat and dragged him into the shadows of the landing cavern. 

“This is too dangerous for you, far too many things could go wrong!” she hissed. 

“I know, but-,” he glanced back at the Shrouds being loaded up with his equipment, and members of the security squad. “The Colonel needs me there, I have to explain how the equipment works. If mishandled, the effects would be disastrous.”

She protested again, weaker this time. She sighed in defeat. “I understand. But if you die, I’ll kill you.”

He kissed her hand, “Deal.”


	42. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day to YOU, the person reading this

“You’ve been avoiding me all day,” Professor Pike casually mentioned, reaching for the salt. “Did you think I hadn’t noticed?”

The Contessa gave him a guilty smile from across the table. “It was that obvious?”

“I’ve never seen you run as fast as you did every time I entered the room today. Did I do something?”

“No, no!” She swished her wine glass around and thought about how dinner so far had been exactly as usual, much to her relief. “Honestly… I was nervous that you’d try to do something for Valentine’s Day.”

He stared back blankly. “It’s February already?”


End file.
